


Sold to Two Families

by Mythgirl411



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human, M/M, Multi, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Charlie has financial issues he borrows money from two very powerful people who are from Ireland. Carine and Carlisle Cullen deal with the business the same every time. They always get what is owed to them. They both have families and their children and their children's spouses are part of two singing groups. Now that Charlie owes them quite a bit of money he does the only things he can think of. He gives his son and daughter to these two families. But what happens as Bella and Beau Swan actually begin to care for their captors and their captors care for them? Can love really happen and will the twins let it happen? Let's see.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Archie Cullen/Jessamine Hale, Carine Cullen/Earnest Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Cullen Family/Beau Swan, Cullen Family/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edythe Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Eleanor Cullen/Royal Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sold to Two Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov_  
Charlie was nervous. Scratch that he was scared out of his mind. He had borrowed money from the two most powerful people in Forks. Carine and Carlisle Cullen. A brother and sister team who were not to be messed with. Carlisle Cullen was the head doctor at the hospital while Carine was the head interior design for not just Forks but most of Washington. Esme, Carlisle's wife, owned and ran the business with Carine while Earnest, Carine's husband, worked as the head nurse of the hospital that Carlisle worked at.

Charlie wasn't able to pay the money back and now he was headed to talk to the twins. 

When he got in to Carine's office he was led to her private office. Charlie saw both Carine and Carlisle there. Carlisle spoke.   
"Charlie. You made it."   
"Yes. I.......uh......." Carine leaned back and spoke.  
"You don't have the money do you?"   
"No. I am sorry. I can get it." Carlisle went over and spoke.  
"No. I am afraid your time is up. Now what are you going to do to pay us back?" Charlie began shaking then he spoke.  
"I have twins. A boy and girl. You can have them and they will pay the debt." Carine spoke.  
"You are going to give your twins to us? You know what will happen to them don't you?" Charlie only nodded his head. Carlisle sighed.  
"Very well. Bring them to my house by nine tonight. And I pray for your sake that you aren't trying to pull anything on us." Charlie stood up and quickly left. Carine spoke.   
"Carlisle. You are sure this is a good idea?"   
"It won't hurt sister. Besides I am certain they could use a companion." Carine nodded and spoke.  
"I will call them and tell them what is going on."   
"Good idea." Just then Esme walked in. She went over to Carlisle and kissed him.   
"Is everything alright love?"   
"It will be. Seems like we will have a few new playthings. Ones for the family."   
"Oh really?" Carlisle nodded and kissed her cheek. Carine smiled at the sight before her. Esme and Carlisle were made for each other and were a amazing couple. Carine spoke.  
"Charlie Swan was not able to pay us so he's bringing his daughter and son." Esme smiled.   
"Hmm. Interesting. I suppose you want them to be companions for the children in public." Carlisle chuckled and spoke.  
"That would be preferable." Esme nodded.  
"I'll let them know. These twins....They have no idea do they?"   
"No."  
"Even better if they don't know." Carlisle nodded his head than stood up.   
"Let's go. We need to get ready." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
